babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Kosh's ship
Kosh's ship was the Vorlon transport that belonged to -- and was bonded to -- Ambassador Kosh. It brought him to Babylon 5 in January, 2257, and remained with him until his death in 2261. Background Like other Vorlon ships, Kosh's transport was a part of him in some way. The ship was a living being, similar to other examples of Vorlon technology. History The transport brought Ambassador Kosh to Babylon 5 on January 4th, 2257.The Gathering During his time on the station, the transport resided in Bay 13, which was reserved exclusively for the ambassador. Because of the strange goings-on surrounding the vessel, the human crew members refused to come down to the bay anymore. Several maintenance workers who used to be assigned to the bay kept claiming that the ship "talked to them" in their sleep. As a result, station personnel had to put the system on auto-maintenance. Outside of the times where Kosh would go to and return from his homeworld, the ship sat undisturbed. In August, 2259, Captain Sheridan had Commander Ivanova take him to Bay 13, having finally given into his curiosity about the ambassador's ship. This surprised Garibaldi, as no one besides the ambassador ever went down there. Sheridan marvelled at how advanced the Vorlons must be. When he stepped too close, he was warned away by the ship; an extending probe rose out of the hull, shining a laser at him. Garibaldi explained the general fear of the ship to the captain. Sheridan and Ivanova quickly left the bay, and Kosh emerged from a hiding place nearby and communicates something with the ship. When the command staff were helping Everett Jacobs escape from Earthforce agents sent by President Clark, they stumbled on the idea of hiding him inside the ship. The only way Kosh would allow a human aboard his ship was in a medically-induced coma. The ambassador sent the ship off-station, carrying Jacobs instead of Kosh. Under orders from Agent-in-Charge Derek Cranston, the Babylon 5 command staff had to scan the ship, but detected only one lifeform: neither Jacobs nor the ambassador, but the ship itself. The ship masked the presence of Jacobs. When they later recovered Jacobs from the ship and revived him, he was no worse for the wear and even claimed that the ship sang to him.Hunter, Prey In early 2260, Lyta Alexander arrived on the station via Kosh's ship -- and unlike Jacobs, she emerged awake. After explaining that she had traveled to the Vorlon Homeworld, she stated that she would be working for Ambassaador Kosh from then on.Passing Through Gethsemane To date, she remains one of only three humans known for travelling in a Vorlon transport.Comes the Inquisitor Later that same year, Kosh agreed to bring the Vorlons into direct conflict with the Shadows. In retribution, Morden brought several of the Shadows onto the station to attack Kosh in his quarters. The Vorlon Empire and Sheridan were instantly aware of his death. At the Vorlons' request, the command staff placed the remains of Kosh's encounter suit on board his ship. The ship, mourning and honoring its owner one last time, flew away from the station and dove into the star Epsilon Eridani.Interludes and Examinations References Category:Ships Category:Vorlon Ships Category:Suicide victims